1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless power transmission system that transmits electric power wirelessly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been advance in development of wireless (non-contact) power transmission technology, where electric power is transmitted wirelessly (non-contact) to devices that move, such as cellular phones, electric vehicles, and so forth. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-336717 discloses a wireless power transmission system in which the voltage of power wirelessly transmitted can be controlled to a constant level after rectification. The conventional art has had a problem, though, in that when interchangeably using two or more power receiving devices with one power transmitting device, a long time is required for the load to be activated.